Samuel L. Jackson
Samuel Leroy Jackson ist ein US-amerikanischer Schauspieler, der bei Marvel-Fans vor allem für die Rolle von Nick Fury bekannt ist. Seinen großen Durchbruch hatte er 1994 mit dem mehrfach ausgezeichneten Spielfilm Pulp Fiction von Quentin Tarantino. Biografie Samuel Jackson wuchs in Tennesee auf. Er wollte ursprünglich Trompeter werden, doch da er stotterte riet ihm sein Arzt zur Schauspielerei. Er spielte unter anderem in Star Wars I - III und Triple X mit. Er gehört außerdem seit Pulp Fiction zum Stamm-Cast von Quentin Tarantino. Filmografie Film *1972: Together for Days *1981: Ragtime *1987: Magic Sticks *1988: School Daze *1988: Der Prinz aus Zamunda (Coming to America) *1989: Do the Right Thing *1989: Sea of Love – Melodie des Todes (Sea of Love) *1990: Mord mit System (A Shock to the System) *1990: Def by Temptation *1990: Familienehre (Betsy’s Wedding) *1990: Mo’ Better Blues *1990: Der Exorzist III (The Exorcist III) *1990: Good Fellas – Drei Jahrzehnte in der Mafia (Goodfellas) *1990: The Return of Superfly *1991: Jungle Fever *1991: Johnny Suede *1991: Strictly Business *1992: Manny und Dan – Leben und Sterben in der Bronx (Jumpin’ at the Boneyard) *1992: Juice – City-War (Juice) *1992: White Sands – Der große Deal (White Sands) *1992: Die Stunde der Patrioten (Patriot Games) *1992: Getrennte Wege (Fathers & Sons) *1993: Loaded Weapon 1 *1993: Amos & Andrew – Zwei fast perfekte Chaoten (Amos & Andrew) *1993: Menace II Society *1993: Jurassic Park *1993: True Romance *1994: Fresh *1994: Julius Caesar Superstar (Hail Caesar) *1994: Pulp Fiction *1994: New Age (The New Age) *1994: Auf der Suche nach Jimmy Hoyt (The Search for One-eye Jimmy) *1995: Die andere Mutter (Losing Isaiah) *1995: Kiss of Death *1995: Stirb langsam: Jetzt erst recht (Die Hard: With a Vengeance) *1996: Last Exit Reno (Sydney) *1996: Great White Hype – Eine K.O.Mödie (The Great White Hype) *1996: Trees Lounge – Die Bar, in der sich alles dreht (Trees Lounge) *1996: Die Jury (A Time to Kill) *1996: Tödliche Weihnachten (The Long Kiss Goodnight) *1997: 187 – Eine tödliche Zahl (One Eight Seven) *1997: Eve’s Bayou *1997: Jackie Brown *1997: Verhandlungssache (The Negotiator) *1998: Sphere – Die Macht aus dem All (Sphere) *1998: Out of Sight *1998: Die rote Violine (Le violon rouge) *1999: Star Wars: Episode I – Die dunkle Bedrohung (Star Wars: Episode I – The Phantom Menace) *1999: Deep Blue Sea *1999: Forever Hollywood (Dokumentarfilm) *2000: Any Given Wednesday *2000: Rules – Sekunden der Entscheidung (Rules of Engagement) *2000: Shaft – Noch Fragen? (Shaft) *2000: Unbreakable – Unzerbrechlich (Unbreakable) *2001: The Caveman’s Valentine *2001: The 51st State *2002: The Comeback *2002: Spurwechsel (Changing Lanes) *2002: Star Wars: Episode II – Angriff der Klonkrieger (Star Wars: Episode II – Attack of the Clones) *2002: No Good Deed (The House on Turk Street) *2002: xXx – Triple X (xXx) *2003: Basic – Hinter jeder Lüge eine Wahrheit (Basic) *2003: S.W.A.T. – Die Spezialeinheit (S.W.A.T.) *2004: In My Country *2004: Twisted – Der erste Verdacht (Twisted) *2004: Kill Bill – Volume 2 (Kill Bill: Vol. 2) *2004: Die Unglaublichen – The Incredibles (The Incredibles, Stimme für Lucius Best/Frozone) *2005: Coach Carter *2005: xXx 2 – The Next Level (xXx: State of the Union) *2005: Star Wars: Episode III – Die Rache der Sith (Star Wars: Revenge of the Sith) *2005: Cool & Fool – Mein Partner mit der großen Schnauze (The Man) *2006: Das Gesicht der Wahrheit (Freedomland) *2006: Snakes on a Plane *2006: Black Snake Moan *2006: Home of the Brave *2007: Zimmer 1408 (1408) *2007: Cleaner *2007: The Champ (Resurrecting the Champ) *2008: Jumper *2008: Iron Man *2008: Star Wars: The Clone Wars (Stimme für Mace Windu) *2008: Gospel Hill *2008: Lakeview Terrace *2008: The Spirit *2008: Soul Men *2009: Mütter und Töchter (Mother and Child) *2009: Inglourious Basterds (Stimme für Erzähler) *2010: Iron Man 2 *2010: Unthinkable – Der Preis der Wahrheit (Unthinkable) *2010: Die etwas anderen Cops (The Other Guys) *2010: Vengeance: A Love Story *2011: Thor *2011: Captain America: The First Avenger *2011: Arena *2012: Der Samariter – Tödliches Finale (The Samaritan) *2012: Meeting Evil *2012: Marvel’s The Avengers (The Avengers) *2013: Django Unchained *2013: Oldboy *2013: Turbo – Kleine Schnecke, großer Traum (Turbo, Stimme von Bleifuss) *2014: Reasonable Doubt *2014: RoboCop *2014: The Return of the First Avenger (Captain America: The Winter Soldier) *2014: Kite – Engel der Rache (Kite) 2 *2014: Big Game – Die Jagd beginnt (Big Game) *2015: Kingsman: The Secret Service *2015: Avengers: Age of Ultron *2015: Secret Agency – Barely Lethal (Barley Lethal) *2015: Chi-Raq *2015: The Hateful Eight *2016: Legend of Tarzan (The Legend of Tarzan) *2016: Die Insel der besonderen Kinder (Miss Peregrine’s Home for Peculiar Children) *2016: Puls (Cell) *2017: xXx: Die Rückkehr des Xander Cage (xXx: Return of Xander Cage) *2017: Kong: Skull Island *2017: Killer’s Bodyguard (The Hitman's Bodyguard) *2018: Avengers: Infinity War *2018: Die Unglaublichen 2 (Incredibles 2, Stimme für Lucius Best/Frozon) *2018: Life Itself *2019: Glass *2019: Captain Marvel *2019: Avengers: Endgame *2019: Shaft *2019: Spider-Man: Far From Home *2019: The Last Full Measure *2020: The Organ Donor Fernsehserie *1977: The Displaced Person (Fernsehfilm) *1978: The Trial of the Moke (Fernsehfilm) *1987: Onkel Toms Hütte (Uncle Tom’s Cabin, Fernsehfilm) *1987: Eddie Murphy Raw (Fernsehfilm) *1989: Dead Man Out (Fernsehfilm) *1989: Hawk (A Man Called Hawk, Fernsehserie, Folge 1×10 Intensive Care) *1989: The Days and Nights of Molly Dodd (Fernsehserie, Folge 3×07 Always Make Your Bed in the Morning) *1991: Law & Order (Fernsehserie, Folge 1×14 The Violence of Summer) *1991: Roc (Fernsehserie, Folge 1×06 Hearts and Diamonds) *1991: Die Rache der Mafia (Dead and Alive: The Race for Gus Farace, Fernsehfilm) *1992: Ghostwriter (Fernsehserie, 3 Folgen) *1993: The American Experience (Fernsehserie, Folge 5×10 Simple Justice) *1994: Against the Wall (Fernsehfilm) *1994: Der steinige Weg zur Gerechtigkeit (Assault at West Point: The Court-Martial of Johnson Whittaker, Fernsehfilm) *2000: WWF Smackdown! (Fernsehserie, Folge 1×44) *2003: Freedom: A History of Us (Fernsehserie, 5 Folgen) *2006: Honor Deferred (Fernsehfilm) *2007: Afro Samurai (Fernsehfünfteiler, alle Folgen, Stimme für Afro Samurai/Ninja Ninja) *2009: Afro Samurai: Resurrection (Fernsehfilm, Stimme für Afro Samurai/Ninja Ninja) *2011: The Sunset Limited (Fernsehfilm) *2013: Marvel’s Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (Fernsehserie) Trivia *Im Marvel Ultimate Universe gibt es einen dunkelhäutigen Nick Fury, der Samuel L. Jackson nachempfunden wurde. Auf diesem wiederrum basiert die Filmfigur, die von Samuel L. Jackson dargestellt wird. pl:Samuel L. Jackson Kategorie:Schauspieler Kategorie:Männlich